Full Disclosure
by suzie2b
Summary: Don't keep it bottled up.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: tullyfan has been dropping hints again!**

 **Full Disclosure**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol moved easily through the desert, the jeeps skimmed the sand like sleds over snow. Tully led the way with Moffitt's direction. They were patrolling a sector recently taken by Allied forces and the Germans weren't too happy about it. Their orders were to check for any stragglers and run them out.**

 **Moffitt looked up from his map to see that Tully was beginning to drift off course. "Tully, come back to the right about ten degrees." There was no response and the sergeant looked at his driver. "You're off course." Still nothing. Moffitt put a hand on Tully's shoulder and the private blinked as he looked at him. The sergeant smiled slightly and said, "You're a bit off course. Ten degrees right."**

 **Tully looked around, realized what was happening and corrected his direction. "Sorry, sarge."**

" **I think it's time for a break. There should be a waterhole a few miles ahead."**

 **Once they were in the cover of the waterhole and Troy had sent Hitch and Tully to replenish their water supply, Troy went to Moffitt and asked, "What happened out there? I noticed we were getting off course and then it looked like you had to get Tully's attention."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes, he was deep in his own thoughts. It took a bit to get his attention." He glanced at the two young men at the well. "Actually, I've noticed he's been a bit preoccupied since we left base."**

" **Maybe we should have a talk with him."**

" **After what just happened, it might be a good idea. I get a sense that he's holding something in."**

 **When Hitch and Tully finished filling canteens and water cans, Troy said, "Hitch, grab some K-rations. We may as well have lunch since we're stopped."**

 **They ate in silence for a short time. Troy watched as Tully got a faraway look as he became lost in thought. Troy said quietly, "Tully…" No answer. "Tully?"**

 **Hitch looked at his friend sitting next to him when he again didn't answer the sergeant, then nudged him. When Tully looked at him, Hitch nodded towards Troy.**

 **Tully looked at the sergeant and said, "Sorry, I wasn't listening."**

 **Troy smiled, trying to keep the moment light. "Yeah, I noticed. Everything okay with you?"**

" **I'm fine. Why?"**

 **Moffitt said, "You've been a little preoccupied since we left Ras Tanura."**

 **Tully sighed. "Oh…" He acted like he wanted to say more, but didn't.**

" **Anything you'd like to discuss?"**

 **Tully hesitated, then shook his head. Troy asked, "Is everything all right with you and Charley?"**

 **Tully quickly nodded and said, "Everything's great."**

" **Then what is it?"**

" **It's okay, sarge. I can handle it."**

 **Troy said, "Obviously that's not completely true. Whatever it is has you not paying attention to your surroundings. That's not like you."**

 **Tully remained silent, staring down at the sand in front of him, and Moffitt said, "Whatever's bothering you, you need to talk about it. Keeping it locked inside is dangerous for all of us."**

 **The private suddenly looked up with a worried expression. "I guess I have been a little 'off' the last few days."**

 **Troy said, "Then tell us what's bothering you. You know we'll support you whatever it is."**

 **Hitch asked, "Do you want me to go on watch so you can talk?"**

 **Tully sighed. "No, Hitch. Stay put." He hesitated while he got his thoughts in order, then said, "I got a letter from my mother a few days ago. Her mother, my Granma Milly, is real sick with pneumonia and in the hospital."**

 **Moffitt said, "We're sorry to hear that."**

 **Now that he was talking, Tully didn't want to stop. "At the time my mom wrote, the doctors weren't sure Granma would make it. I'm waitin' to hear one way or the other."**

" **Are you close to your grandmother?"**

 **Tully nodded with a bit of a smile. "Yeah … I remember when I was little, before I started school and before Beth was born, I used to spend a lot of time with her because my mom was helping dad with the farm then. We'd play games, she'd read to me, we'd bake cookies together … we became real close and stayed that way even after my sisters came along. As I grew up, I would always make sure I stopped by to see Grams at least three times a week. Since I've been over here I've been writing her twice a month."**

 **Troy said, "No wonder you're off your game. I wish you'd said something earlier."**

" **I didn't know what to say. I told Charley and she's giving me all the support she can. I just didn't think I should…"**

" **Tully, listen, what affects you, affects all of us … personally and as a team. You should never think twice about talking to any one of us when something happens. No matter what it is."**

" **Sorry, sarge. I didn't realize what it was doing to me. I just start thinkin' about Grams and my mind sorta wanders."**

 **Hitch said, "I know how you feel, Tully. I lost my grandmother about ten years ago. We were close too. If you want to talk about her, tell some stories or anything, I'm always willing to listen."**

 **Tully looked at his friend earnestly. "Thanks, I may take you up on that."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "And that goes for all of us, Tully."**

 **Troy was relieved that the crisis had been averted and said, "Good. I'm glad we've got things straight. Anyone else have something to get off their chests?"**

 **No one said anything at first, then Moffitt said, "Well, I must admit I've been a bit down about an argument Linda and I had before we left base."**

" **Anything serious?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "I don't believe so. At least I hope not. It was a ridiculous argument that I now realize should never have happened. I intend to apologize when we return."**

 **Tully said, "If you need to talk about it, sarge, I'm here."**

" **Thank you, Tully."**

 **Troy smiled. "What about you, Hitch? Anything you want to own up to?"**

 **Hitch started nervously, "Well…"**

 **Troy sighed. "Out with it."**

" **I'm thinking about giving up girls."**

" **What!"**

 **Moffitt's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Why would you do that?"**

 **Tully looked at Hitch and said, "You broke up with Helen, didn't you?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "I just can't seem to stick with just one girl at a time. They all want an 'exclusive' relationship. When one finds out about another, it's like Mount** **Vesuvius erupting all over again. I figure if I just give up dating all together, my life will be a lot less complicated."**

" **You can't just give up girls."**

" **Why not?**

 **Moffitt grinned. "It's not in your genetic makeup, Hitch."**

 **Tully said with a smile, "Besides, you'd never survive the withdrawals."**

 **Hitch was a touch indignant as he said, "I can do it if I set my mind to it."**

 **Troy chuckled. "Forget it, Hitch. You've been a Casanova for too long to give it up now."**

 **Moffitt said, "I bet you'll have another lady on your arm within twenty-four hours of our return to Ras Tanura."**

 **Tully said, "There is that new nurse … I think her name is Kelly. From what I hear none of the guys on base have been able to get her to go out with them yet."**

 **Hitch suddenly grinned. "Hey, you're right! I like a challenge."**

 **The radio in Troy's jeep crackled to life and the sergeant went to answer the call. Troy took down the coded message and returned to the others to hand the piece of paper to Tully. "It's a message for you."**

 **Tully frowned as he took it. "Me?"**

" **That's what it says. Code book's in the glove compartment."**

 **As Tully decoded the message, the others noticed him beginning to wipe his eyes. They went to gather around him and Moffitt asked, "What is it, Tully? Bad news?"**

 **The private shook his head. "It's from Charley. She contacted her dad and had him contact my family to find out how my Granma's doing."**

 **Hitch asked, "Is she going to be okay?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Charley just heard from the Colonel. Grams is out of the hospital and resting well at home with my family. I guess my mom wrote, but it hasn't come yet."**

 **Troy said, "That's great, Tully. It's got to be a relief."**

" **Yeah, it is. I'll have to get a letter off to her as soon as we get back."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Well, the offer still stands. If you need to talk, and I mean about anything, we're here for you."**

 **Troy clapped Tully on the shoulder. "Remember … the four of us are all about full discloser."**


End file.
